The 10 Bill Guy
by TheDcComicsNerd
Summary: Jack and Davey make a wager on a certain historical figure... Just some random Javid cuteness, One-shot
**A/N: So this is just some random Newsies fluff that came from the mind with a Newsies-loving Hamilton obsessed girl. Keep in mind I haven't written anything in a while so please excuse the mess.**

* * *

Davey was typing away furiously at his computer late one Friday night in his small New York apartment when his energetic, blonde mess-of-a-boyfriend burst into through the front door, humming to himself as he listened to who-knows-what on his phone.

"Ey, Davey!" Jack called as he bounded into the living room of the one-bedroom apartment and flopped onto the couch near Davey's desk, pulling off his headphones as he did so.

"Hi, Jack," Davey replied without looking away from the screen. Jack visibly pouted before shooting up off of the couch and making his way over to where Davey was still typing.

"What'cha doin'?"

"Homework, Jack."

Jack made a disgusted face before trying to engage Davey in conversation once more.

"Why don'tcha take a break or somethin'? Let's go out somewhere!" Jack said with a charming smile.

"I can't, Jack. I want to finish this right now," Davey said in frustration.

"What's your homework about?"

Davey sighed and let his fingers stop moving across the keyboard for a moment. "Alexander Hamilton."

Jack paused, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Alexander Hamilton?"

Davey nodded before he began typing again. "Now, would you please leave me alone for a bit? I need to get this done."

Jack felt a smirk slip onto his face but quickly wiped it away. "'Ey, how's about we make a wager?"

Davey rolled his eyes and looked at the other boy with an extremely annoyed expression. "I don't have time for this."

"Aww, c'mon, Dave! Please?" Jack whined.

Davey crossed him arm and leaned back in his chair with a defeated sigh. "Fine. What do you want?"

"I bet I can tell ya somethin' about Alexander Hamilton. If I win, I get to take ya out for dinner or somethin'."

Davey, knowing how much Jack hated history, tilted his head in thought.

"Okay, I'm intrigued," he started. "But if I win, you have to leave me alone until I'm done with all of my homework."

"Deal," Jack agreed. Davey nodded and leaned back in his chair, smirking slightly.

"Well, then. Tell me something about Alexander Hamilton," he said with a slight smirk. There was no way Jack would know anything about the founding father.

Jack cleared his throat and smirked. "Alexander Hamilton lived in the Caribbean as a child. When he was 17, a hurricane destroyed his town and he wrote about everythin' he saw. People were so moved by his story that they took up a collection to send 'im to the mainland to get an education."

Davey blinked, clearly perplexed. 'Lucky guess,' he thought.

"Um, okay. How did Hamilton die?" Davey threw at him.

"He was shot by Aaron Burr in a duel," Jack answered without hesitation.

"Who was he married to?"

"Who, Burr?"

"No, Hamilton."

"Elizabeth Schuyler."

"What seat of government did Hamilton hold?"

"Secretary of treasury."

Davey jumped up from his seat and stomped to his closet.

"Where ya goin'?" Jack called.

"To get my jacket," Davey called back. Jack chuckled and sauntered over to the door. Davey gave him a bland look. He was expecting something along the lines of 'He's the $10 bill guy', not a mini history lesson.

"Aww, don't be so sore just cause I won!" Jack said in amusement.

"I'm not sore," David said.

"Uh huh…"

"I'm not!" Davey insisted. He paused for a brief second before looking over his shoulder at Jack. "Hey, how did you even know anything about Alexander Hamilton anyway?"

Jack smirked before pulling his phone out of his pocket and showing Davey the cover of the album he was listening to.

"'Hamilton: An American Musical'?" Davey read before looking at Jack confusedly. Jack snickered and slung his arm around Davey's shoulders.

"It's a hip hop musical about Alexander Hamilton's life," he said in explanation. Davey shook his head before letting a slight smile creep onto his face.

"Figures it would take a silly musical to get you interested in history."

"'Ey, it's not a 'silly musical', it's an art form."

Davey chuckled. "Whatever you say."

"No really, it is!"

"Alright, hush now, 'Mr. Art Appreciator' and let's go get dinner." Jack simply smiled and slung his arm around Davey's shoulders.

"Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now," he hummed under his breath as they made their way out into the cool New York air.


End file.
